


Keep You Safe And Warm

by MagpieMorality



Series: Fae Sides Prompts [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Child Abandonment, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fae Deceit, M/M, fae patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Would you be able to write any more fae stuff? Any world any pairing, if any, any story I just. Love your writing and also the idea of unbreakable promises.“They say strange things gather at the crossroads.” Moceit.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Fae Sides Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646839
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Would you be able to write any more fae stuff? Any world any pairing, if any, any story I just. Love your writing and also the idea of unbreakable promises.
> 
> “They say strange things gather at the crossroads.” Moceit.

The night air was still and calm, peaceful with the soft chorus of crickets from the fields that surrounded the crossroads. A flicker of a shadow past by the wheat, coming to a stop on one corner of the tarmac road. 

“They say strange things gather at the crossroads,” the shadow said.

“And here you are,” came the reply. A second shadow stood up, cradling a bundle in its arms. It approached the first, meeting it in the very centre of where the two empty roads met. 

“Well met, Mo-”

“Patton, it’s Patton these days. Morality was a bit seventeenth century. People were starting to look at me funny,” Patton replied, shifting the thing in his arms. “And you?”

The other shadow hummed softly. “Well I did like Deceit ever so much, but I suppose it might also hinder me these days. What’s a good name now?”

“I’m not sure darling, you decide.” The bundle started to squirm and the first shadow started, surprised to realise it was a baby. 

“Darling will have to do. Is that...?” 

The question hung unfinished, but Patton nodded solemnly. “It’s what was owed. I know it seems ridiculous but the vow wouldn’t let me refuse and they were so desperate to get rid of him, Darling, you should’ve seen their faces- I thought they might throw him at me if I hadn’t taken him first.”

The child squirmed and Darling got a look at his little scrunched up face. Pitiful, but Patton seemed taken with it. “And what now? We give our King a human child?” 

“No!” Patton hissed, baring his teeth and holding the boy protectively away from the other Fae. “I will not. Who knows what he’d do with it?” 

“We can’t keep it from him!”

“I will not. Give him. The child.”

Again the silence hung, as they glared at each other, but Darling gave in quickly and sighed. “Very well. But we can’t stay nearby. A boy who looks just like the little prince will be all too recognisable. And our King will find us quickly.”

Patton stepped forwards, moving to allow Darling to look down at the boy as he yawned. “Will you come with me, my darling? Help me protect him from the world?” He murmured, shifting the baby in his arms so he could reach a hand up to cup Darling’s cheek. 

The other Fae looked at him, and nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Could you continue that fic about Patton and De running away with a kid pretty please?

“Patton, hurry!” 

“I’m _hurrying_!” 

“Well... hurry faster!”

Patton growled under his breath, feet flying over the soft loam of the forest floor, flitting through the trees after Darling, holding the screaming child as tight as he dared. Probably too tight for the child, but he couldn’t risk dropping him. Not until they were safe. 

Darling appeared beside him, catching his elbow and slowing them to a stop, his long, pointed ears straining to listen for sounds of pursuit. “I think we’re clear. We past the pack boundary, they would be foolish to follow us here.” 

“Perhaps we’re the foolish ones...” Patton muttered, glancing around them as he tried to hush the child. “What if the pack finds us?” 

He received a fond eyeroll from the other Fae. “They won’t. Come, this way, there’s a hollow we can hide in until we find somewhere more permanent. How is the child?” They both peered down at the boy as his sniffles started to abate now that they were no longer racing through the woods. “He’s so ugly.”

Patton whacked him on the arm. “Don’t say that! He’s a human. And he’s precious. So maybe he’s a little... lacking in sharp edges?”

“A little?! His nose is shaped like a button mushroom, and his ears are... there’s no point to them at _all_! And look at that chin, he’s all jaw!” 

“He’s cute and I love him,” Patton said, threat clear in his tone. “Even if he isn’t very pointy. Why don’t you stop insulting my precious baby son and show us to the hollow instead, _darling_?” 

Darling shut up quickly and turned on his heel to keep walking, gulping when he was faced away. Patton had always had a well-hidden terrifying streak. Apparently the kid was bringing it out in force. 

They walked and walked, alert to every sound around them. Patton cooed softly to the child and the boy burbled back from the safety of his blankets and Patton’s grasp. “You are going to be wonderfully loved, little one. We must come up with a name for you, sweetness. But don’t worry, you can always choose to change it when you grow older. What are names but another layer to put on in the morning?” 

“What indeed?” Darling muttered. “Did he not come with a name? Isn’t that the mortal thing nowadays, to name the babe as it’s born?” 

Patton shrugged. “Nothing I heard them use. How much further?”

Darling answered by sweeping a hand out in front of them. “Welcome home.” 

They slept curled together in the bank of fallen leaves that night, the boy tucked between their warm bodies, protected from the wind and all the forces of the world that sought him, and them, and intended them harm. When the boy awoke with a cry in the night it was Darling who soothed him with a soft song, stroking down the boy’s little round nose until his brown eyes drooped closed again, Patton sleeping peacefully on. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> What was the vow that meant Patton had to take the kid?

"Do you think we'll ever tell him the truth?" Patton wondered one day. They'd lost track of the time they'd been living in the hollow in their slowly improving home. What had been a bed of leaves was now a little wooden cottage. Perhaps it had been a few weeks, perhaps a few months. The boy was larger now, but still didn't speak and was only just walking around.

Darling scoffed. "The truth? He would hate the truth. Humans have some kind of innate aversion to it, haven't you noticed? They think because they can lie they must. It's deplorable, if you ask me-"

"I didn't," Patton said mildly, and Darling scoffed again, but shrugged. "I only wonder if we should prepare something instead, because he will ask. As dishonest as they may be, they are also curious. You don't think he'll notice he looks so different to you and I?" The fae brushed his long fingers over a round ear and the child asleep against his chest sighed and tugged his thumb more securely into his mouth. "He may wonder why we live here, alone in the world, unable to venture out."

"Let him wonder," the other fae said. "He will be much older before he asks. Why worry about this now?"

"Because time moves so fast around humans. It was just yesterday, it seems, that that darned human made the vow in the first place. And yet here we are… collecting it."

Darling sat down beside his partner, pulling Patton back against him. He was quiet for a moment before responding. "I remember it so well. He was such a bright one, wasn't he? Fierce and determined to do right. The easiest prey."

Patton moaned softly, miserable at the memory. "It was for our King," he whispered. "We had no choice."

"No dear, none at all," Darling agreed. "Do you remember how it happened? Some of it I admit, I have let slip away."

"It was dark out, I remember that. The hunt was up, near the castle, when he came to speak to our King. I was First Voice then, I spoke to him in lieu and granted his vow."

He shuddered and Darling held him closer. "It wasn't meant to be a child, Darling! They were meant to give whatever the King had need for when he asked for the vow to be fulfilled. He never once mentioned needing a child. And to separate him from a twin-"

The wind blew pleasantly through the trees and ruffled their hair, stirring the child again and making him blink awake to stare at them. "Hello," Darling cooed, ignoring Patton's knowing smile. "Did you awake, little one?"

He took the child from Patton and lifted him to sit upright on his lap. "A right deal of trouble you've caused us, little prince. Your family and our family are all hot and bothered over you, no doubt. But you will be safe with us here. You are home, small human."

The boy's smile felt like the sunrise, warming both fae to the core.


End file.
